


Stormy Illusions

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, God has left the chat, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: A storm rages as you walk through the inky darkness. You're cold and wet, begging for anything to come up that you can take shelter under. Seemingly out of nowhere you see what looks like a castle in the distance. Odd? But it will have to do. You make your way to the structure not knowing it's owner will be more than hospitable.OrTall hot vampire lady gives you a pleasant evening
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	Stormy Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> I joked about writing this too much now I have to get it out of my head. I never thought I’d be writing a reader x anything fic but 2021 is full of surprises and this woman is 9”6’ so I must. First time trying this out so let's see how this goes

It feels like you've been walking forever. Your entire body is on high alert as you walk through the storm. Droplets of rain hit your face, blurring the weathered cobblestone in front of you. Lightning flashes, a crack of thunder following close behind. The sound echoing around you. God it's cold. Seemingly out of nowhere your eye catches something. It's glowing? Eyes squint further into the darkness until you realize it's a lantern. The fire flickering in the inky black of the night. Your tired legs carry you forward. Maybe someone can help you out or at least point you in the right direction. 

Ancient looking oak trees curl over both sides of the path. It's a thankful break from the rain but you can finally see your surroundings. Everything looks dead. The grass, flowers crumpled to the ground, the colors of nature seem muted here. Besides the oak trees that seem to be the only thing allowed to keep their deep green leaves. As you continue towards the lantern your eyes trail up something massive in front of you. 

It's a building. More like a castle, you suppose. Where the hell had it come from? This place is so gigantic you should have been able to see from where your car had been, but perhaps the rain had been obscuring your view. It was dark out after all. Hesitantly you start walking again. More pointed towers rise from the castle, the spires looming eerily above you. There's an opening with a humongous wooden gate that is lifted up, allowing you to walk in. A sudden fear of it slamming down and impaling you flutters into your mind. Shaking your head you force the thought away while walking past more dead bushes that line the path. Your hand grips on for dear life as you go up the slippery marble stairs that lead to the main courtyard. 

The two steel doors in front of you look menacing. There's no doorbell or anything besides the intricate shapes on the metal. Your hand goes up, making a few sharp knocks on the door. Nothing happens for a long moment. Maybe the place is abandoned? Unsure, you reach to knock again but the door cracks open slightly. A rush of fear comes in full force as you wait to see lives in such a place. But no one is on the other side.

You wait a solid minute, debating on what to do just before another crack of thunder zips through the night. A gust of wind nearly blinds you with the debris it picks up. Fuck it. You run into the house, slamming the door behind yourself before more water can get in. As the lock clicks you slowly pull off your hood, eyes scanning the space. There's only two words that come to your mind. 

"Holy shit." You whisper. 

The place obviously isn't abandoned since there's countless candles lit everywhere. You'd thought the outside had been impressive but this was insane. A fire crackles in the corner with lavish furniture in front of it. The three tier crystal chandelier glows in the middle of the ceiling, the crystals casting a wavering patterns on the walls. Just like the steel doors outside, the wooden panels and banisters of the castle are all intricately carved. Maroon walls stand out with sparkling borders that almost look like gold. Floor to ceiling, everything looks beyond expensive.

  
  


"Hello?" There's no answer. Your body refuses to move from the spot at the door. The aura in the home feels off. A similar feeling as if there are eyes on you that you couldn't see. "Hello?" You test again a little bit louder. Something moves out the corner of your eyes and you whirl around. 

Nothing. 

Deep breath. You need to take a deep breath and possibly get by that fire to warm up. Trespassing isn't really your style but the aggressive pattering of the storm outside makes you afraid of going back out there. 

"I should've just stayed in my car." You grumble. Your dead phone, sits uselessly in your pocket as you inch closer to the fire until a voice makes you freeze. 

"I wasn't expecting a guest." The smooth tone floats over to you. Before you can even think about it you are sputtering an apology. 

"I'm so sorry! My car broke down and the storm was getting worse. The front door opened on its own but I-" You brain grinds to a halt when you turn around fully. The same words that popped into your head when you first saw the house return again. Eyes slowly trail up, up and up a long white dress that's wrapped around smooth curves. Black gloved arms are folded over a plunging neckline that you try your best not to stare at but...Holy shit. 

Your look up into her eyes, the golden hue takes you aback but you can't look away as her red lips curl into a smile. Dark perfectly curled hair with streaks of gray frame her face as she looks down at you. Really looks down. She's almost three times as tall as you. Even without the black heels she'd be taller than any person you'd ever met. It didn't seem humanly possible. Your nerves are on end in front of this woman. One from the danger you felt from her. The smile she wore was almost predatory. But you couldn't deny part of you was stuck on her beauty. She looked years older than you but the age did nothing to diminish how stunning she was. Your eyes are drawn to an ornate necklace that sparkles under the light, you can’t help but let your eyes flick down to her chest. 

"What were you saying, trespasser?" She asks in a light tone making you remember you were speaking.

"But...the door opened on its own. And I...I just really needed to get out that storm. Sorry for just walking in. I swear I'm not a threat or anything." You stumble through the words as she watches you with what looks like amusement. 

"Well we can't have you out in that storm now can we? Here take that coat off and come sit by the fire." She gestures to a coat rack that you quickly go over to. The jacket drips as you hang it up, eager to get warm. The cushions of the couch are surprisingly soft as you sit down. You half expected them to be rock solid by the looks of it. The woman sits in an armchair across from you. You try not to stare as she crosses one long leg over the other. 

"So car troubles?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's old and for some reason likes to quit on me when it's really bad outside." You can't meet her eyes again as you speak, instead you stare into the dancing orange and red flames in the fireplace. 

“Where are you from?”

“Few hours from here, I was supposed to be visiting my friend but that didn’t happen.” You let out a humorless laugh. There were a million questions you wanted to ask this woman about this place but have zero courage to do so, so you go with something else. “You wouldn’t happen to have a phone so I could let him know I’m not dead?” 

“We do but they aren’t working currently because of the storm.” Her voice is like velvet, its distracting. 

“They’re gonna have a heart attack. I was supposed to be there hours ago.” Your hands rub down your face. They told you to leave in the morning but you refused to listen and look where that got you. 

The woman watches you with interest before speaking again. "I suppose you can stay here for the night.”

“Really?” You look up at her words. 

“Of course, as long as you don't go into any unauthorized rooms." Those golden eyes flick back to you. 

"Yes for sure. I won't, I promise." You rush the words out. 

"Good. Then follow me." She rises and you shoot up off the couch as well. With a short glance to you she starts up the stairs. Long strides force you to power walk a little to keep up. God she is tall. You think as you follow her down the lengthy and winding hallway. Unconsciously you follow the curves of her body, staring at the sway of her hips. You're so caught up in the sight you nearly crash into the back of her when she stops. She lifts a perfectly arched brow at you. 

“Are you alright?” She asks. You know in your soul she knows exactly what you were looking at but you simply reply, _Yes_ and hope she won't call you out on it.  
“This is the room you can stay in for the evening. Hopefully the storm will clear by morning and we can get you on your way.” Her eyes linger on your soaked clothes. 

“Thank you, really. For letting me stay.” You nod gratefully, looking into the large bedroom. It might be bigger than your entire apartment. 

“It’s no problem. Now sleep well, trespasser.” The way she purrs your apparent nickname makes you grow warmer. 

“You too.” You pause for a moment. “Wait!” You call out, she turns and looks at you curiously. Her gaze is still so disarming. “I-I don’t know your name.” 

“Lady Alcina Dimitrescu .” The formal title isn’t surprising, seeing that she lives in a damn castle. 

“Cool. Um...goodnight.” You say dumbly, forgetting to tell her your own name. 

“Goodnight.” There’s a little smirk on her lips as she turns to leave again. 

You force yourself to walk into the room and not watch as she walks away. The door clicks shut, your back presses against the wood as you let out a breath. That woman makes you so flustered and you feel a little silly for how difficult it was to speak around her. The wet clothes you're still in are a thankful distraction as you take your shirt and jeans off to dry. Without any other clothes you settle for just sleeping in your undershirt and underwear. It feels extremely weird to sleep like this in an absolute strangers house but it was either that or wet clothes. As you settle into the sheets, all the tiredness seems to hit you at once and before you know it you’re drifting off. 

* * *

  
  


A crack of thunder jolts you awake. Your mind takes a few seconds to remember where you are. Without any knowledge of the time you look to the window and see it's still pitch back outside so you try to go back to sleep. The attempt fails when you realize you need to use the bathroom. After tossing and turning, you finally give in and slip out of the bed. You're a bit surprised a fancy place like this doesn't have a bathroom en suite. Before leaving you slip back on your jeans that are still very damp but it's better than running around without pants. The halls are dark while you wander them, trying your best to avoid accidentally breaking anything. Most of the stuff in here probably cost more than you made in a year. Thankfully you find a bathroom and as you're leaving a sound catches your ear. 

The scratchy tunes of a record player are drifting down the hallway. Against your better judgment, you follow the noise curiously. Light seeps into the hallway from an open door. You head peaks in and you nearly fall back when you're greeted with the sight of Lady Dimitrescu lounging in a nightgown. The sheer light material only comes to her mid thigh. Her face is make up free, relaxed as she flips through a novel peacefully. It clicks that you're staring into her room like a creep so you turn to flee but the floorboards betray you. A creek makes you wince, you hope she won't hear it over the music but that goes right out the window when she speaks. 

“You always seem to be somewhere you shouldn’t, my little trespasser.” She gives you an amused look as you once again are at a loss for words. Tense seconds pass before you speak again.

“I was looking for the bathroom and I heard the music.” You say feeling like an idiot, mentally smacking yourself in the face. 

“And you always seem to have an excuse.” She looks you over for a second. “Come here.” It's not a request. You take a few steps forward, feeling your heartbeat faster as she watches you. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Your eyes are now glued to the floor. 

“Come closer, I don’t bite.” She ignores your babbling and you move forward. 

You stiffen when she stands, wordlessly walking over to the record player to stop the music. Your pulse jumps when she moves towards you. The silence is killing you almost as much as the primal urge you feel to reach out and touch her. The thought is the loudest of many that are jumbled through your head. She moves closer forcing you to swallow thickly. A hand comes out to tilt your head up. The simple touch sets you on fire. Your eyes look anywhere but at her. If you met that gaze again you aren’t sure you’ll survive. 

“Look at me.” You can hear the amusement in her tone. After steeling your nerves, your eyes finally move up and lock with hers. The intense gaze makes your knees weak. 

“I-” The word comes out but you have no idea where the sentence is going. 

“If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask.” She smiles down at you, hungry eyes bore into your soul. “Is there something you need, trespasser?” 

“I don’t know.” You lie and she can tell. Her hand brushes your cheek. 

“Lie to me again and I’ll send you back to your room.” The threat makes your eyes widen. The words are stuck in your throat. Would it be inappropriate to say? By the way she’s looking at you, you don’t think it would be. 

“I want to kiss you.” Your voice wavers slightly when her eyes narrow. 

“You do now?” She hums and all you can do is nod. More seconds tick by until her hand moves up to cup your cheek. Slowly she leans down and you push up onto your toes to try and cover some of the distance. A chair would have been very helpful right now. It doesn't matter because she's kissing you. Her lips slightly cool against yours but you couldn’t care less because it’s incredible. Gently she pushes you back until you hit a wall and suddenly you are lifted like you weigh nothing. You have no time to think about it because her lips are on yours again.

It's easier this way, your legs wrapping around her. The wood on your back cools your heated skin. The slightly floral scent of her perfume fills your nose as you're pressed harder into the wall. Her tongue slips into your mouth, making a low moan come out of you. Hands unconsciously reach up and push into her hair, hips shifting for kind of relief. She smirks into the kiss at your eagerness. You're seeing stars by the time she pulls back to let you catch your breath. Slowly, you’re lowered back to the ground, once again she’s towering over you. 

“Are you satisfied?” She asks, knowing damn well what your answer is going to be. In your mind you know she’s toying with you, forcing you to tell her. 

“I want more.” You say in a shaky breath. 

“Just a kiss?” Fingers trail over your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“No…” Your face heats even further when you try to finish the sentence. You're never this bold but she brings something out of you. “Fuck me, please.” You almost turn your head, too embarrassed to look at her anymore. A hand grips your chin forcing you to keep eye contact. She searches your face, all you can do is try to not melt under the look. 

Wordlessly she nods at your request. A hand touches your shoulder and turns you around, guiding you towards the sofa. You let out a little noise when she pushes you forward, your body bending over the arm of the sofa. The fabric of the cushions are rough on your skin as your feet barely touch the ground. Fingertips trail down your spine, anticipation building with every ticking second. They smooth over your backside before your jeans are slid down your thighs. 

“Is this what you want?” Her fingers slide up your leg to cup your center. 

“Yes, my lady.” It rushes out before you can really think about it, your eyes fly open. Where the fuck had that come from? A thoughtful hum comes from behind you. You open your mouth to speak but she shushes you. 

“I like that. From this point on, only call me that.” 

“I will.” You breathe. 

“You will, what?” Her hand pulls back. 

“I will, my lady.” You add, desiring to have her hands back on you again.

“Good.” You jump slightly when she slaps you on the ass. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to be a surprise. All thoughts dissolve from you when that same hand slips into your underwear. A single finger runs over you, hips shifting back. 

“Had you been thinking about this long, little trespasser?” You barely register the question when her fingers start slow circles. 

“Yes, my lady. As soon as I saw you.” Your breath hitches when one dips into you slightly. 

“Do you want me inside of you?” She husks and you nod quickly. “Use your words.” 

“I do! I do, my lady.” The desperation you feel is slightly embarrassing but you couldn’t care less when you obliges and pushes inside. Your bare feet slip against the floor but a hand presses into the center of your back to hold you steady as she fucks you. Fingers curling with every thrust. Slick noises and your barely contained moans fill the air, hands gripping the edge of the sofa. You're already teetering on the edge and just as you feel yourself being to fall she stops. 

“No...” You drag out the word, panting slightly. 

“Patience.” Is all she says before her fingers are moving again. You build faster this time, the hand holding you in place presses harder when you try to push back to meet her. The attempt makes her stop, fingers pulling out to trace languid circles over you once more. 

“Are you going to behave or should I stop all together.” Her voice is in your ear, making a shiver run down your spine. 

“I'll behave.” The words tumble out. She thankfully ignores that you forget to add ‘my lady’ in your fit of distress. She pushes into again, taking you higher and higher and stops just as you're on the edge. By the third time this happens your face presses into the cushion, muffling your sounds of frustration. 

“Let me hear you.” She whispers into your ear and you turn your head, letting out a low moan on command. You're pretty sure at this point she could ask to do anything and you’d say yes. Fingers push into again, her palm slapping against the curve of your ass. You writhe against the arm of the couch, begging her to let you finish. Yet once again she stops and you nearly sob into the cushion at the loss. A low laugh follows at your protest. She’s enjoying this torture.

“Please, my lady. I can’t-I...” You beg and she suddenly pulls you back up to your feet. Your legs stumble awkwardly with your pants around your ankles. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed.” She orders and you quickly go to remove your clothes but she holds a hand up. “Take your time, trespasser.” You let out a calming breath before kicking your pants off. The shirt follows soon after, tossed into the same pile as your pants. Golden eyes watch you as your fingers slowly pull down your underwear. Completely naked, you finally make your way over to the bed and crawl on. As you lay back she stands again, coming to the foot of the bed as her eyes scan over your body. 

“You're gorgeous.” The words make every ounce of embarrassment evaporate from you. 

“Thank you, my lady.” Brows go up when she shrugs one shoulder of her nightgown off. It pools onto the floor and you swear your heart stops at the sight. Your eyes follow as she reaches up to pull the pins out of her hair, shaking it to let the curls fall. A million thoughts rattle through your head while you try and take in the sight of Lady Dimitrescu standing bare in front of you. The feel of fingers wrapping around your calves draw you back and you're suddenly pulled down the bed. 

The surprised noise that comes out of you makes her smirk. Hands smooth up your legs, parting your thighs. Your breath catches when she settles between them. Nails lightly scratch over your skin, making your leg twitch in anticipation. The endless teasing from earlier have you on edge already. Your hips roll up at the first light touch of her tongue, urging for more. She doesn’t tease and your fingers twist into the duvet when it flicks over your clit. The swirling patterns make you let out a string of expletives, one of your hands tangle into her hair. 

So close. Air freezes in your lungs, the coil inside of you finally releases. Your back arches off the bed a high pitched moan stuttering out of your mouth when you come. Ripples of pleasure wash over you when she slows for a moment but she doesn’t stop. Only giving you a few seconds to recover before she starts up again. 

“Oh fuck.” Your head falls back when you feel yourself build again. The word yes, rolls off your tongue over and over. You look down, golden eyes flick up to you. The eye contact is almost too much to handle. Lips close over you clit and she _sucks_. Hips thrash on the bed, forcing a strong arm to hold you down. Your eyes screw shut, legs slamming closed and you're falling again. By the time you open your eyes again, Lady Dimitrescu is crawling up the bed. Lips pause at your neck and you swallow. You feel teeth graze over your skin, something in the back your mind is begging for her to bite you. When she moves away you feel a little disappointed but that leaves when her lips are on yours again. The taste of yourself lingering on her tongue. 

Your hands run up her body as you are finally able to touch her again. Fingertips trance every inch and curve, hands palming her breasts. A breathy noise escapes her when you thumbs brush over her nipples. She pulls back, a little visibly flustered now. Her hand creeps up your body before stopping at your neck. The hand on your throat, squeezes a little tighter. Your lips part at the feeling, the rise and fall of your chest speeds up. 

“Steady breaths.” She commands and you force yourself to slow down, letting in slow breaths as her hand tightens more. You feel tingles all over, mind muddled in arousal. 

“You like this don’t you?” She grins down at you. 

“Y-yes, my lady. I do.” The sound of your own voice is barely recognizable in your own ears. 

“Filthy little trespasser.” The insult has no real malice behind it. The hand on your neck has you feeling lightheaded with its perfect pressure. Even though you thought you couldn't take anymore, your thighs press together in an attempt to relieve the new rush of arousal. 

Her hand relaxes and you take in a breath. 

“I want…” You're still catching your breath as you try to speak. “I want to taste you, my lady.” Your words have her grinning down at you. 

“As you wish.” She moves up and your heart skips a beat. Thick thighs now frame your head, teeth digging into your lip in anticipation. You feel so small as she looms over you the sensation is a welcome one. Hips lower down onto your face and you let out a pleased groan at the first taste of her. Teasing you must have had a pleasant affect because she’s practically _dripping_. 

She grinds down on our face and you wrap your hands wrap around her thighs. “Yes, just like that.” She moans above you, painting your face in her wetness. Her hips lift slightly to allow you to breath for a second but you pull her back down to your waiting hungry month. You need more of those sounds from her. Frantically, you apply more pressure. She swears, the expletive coming from those lips makes you moan. Out of nowhere she leans back a long arm reaching to plunge two fingers inside of you. You rip your mouth away in surprise, a stuttering groan rumbling out. It takes all of you to focus and pull her hips back down. Honestly, it's absurd how easily she can work you up. Your body is still over sensitive as she fucks you again. Hips twitch upwards to meet her thrusts as you tongue moves over her center. 

  
  


Her thighs close around your head, making breathing a little difficult. It's the last thing on your mind because you can tell she’s close. Moans grow louder with every roll of your tongue over that perfect spot. 

“Don’t stop.” She orders. You wouldn’t dream of it. Her body is shaking slightly and suddenly she lets out a sharp cry. Hips grind down sporadically on your face with jerking movements. Thighs squeeze impossibly tighter around your head as she comes. You follow shortly after, your strangled cries are muffled between her legs. You try and focus on gripping her hips, drawing out every ounce of her pleasure. 

You aren’t sure if it's the lack of oxygen to your brain or the multiple orgasms but you find yourself fading. One more shiver runs through you when she pulls her fingers out of you. Your ears distantly register a faint _“Good girl_.” just before you pass out. 

* * *

  
  
  


Eyes flutter open, the sun immediately beaming into them. With a groan you block the light, a few of the rays escaping between your fingers. After blinking a few times you realize something…you're back in your car. Looking down, all your clothes are back on too. Not a single wrinkle on any article. Your raincoat rests in the passenger seat, along with your cell phone. The area around you looks much different in the day, hell it looks alive now. The grass is greener and birds are chipping. The only sign of the storm last night is the damp road. You try to wrap your head around if last night was a dream. Mere thoughts of it make your face heat. It had to be real.

For your own sanity you drive forward in the direction you walked last night. As your tires crunch on the gravel you come to the end of the road. No castle. No nothing. You get out and look around for a sign of anything, to no avail. 

"I've lost my fucking mind." You say, climbing back into the seat with a sigh. The damn sun is still in your eyes so you irritably pull down the visor. 

A note falls out. 

_Good morning_ is written on the front of the cardstock in cursive. Brows come together as you look at the gold leafed trim. Slowly, you flip it open. 

_"Thank you for a marvelous evening."_

_-Lady A.D_

You stare at the short note, fingers tracing the delicate strokes of ink. So it hadn't been a dream. Then where the hell was the-...your phone rings. How it was charged now was one of the many mysterious things to add to an ever growing list. 

"Thank god you answered!" The relieved voice of your friend says. "What the hell happened to you last night?" 

"I got a little lost." You reply with a small smile, taking one more look in the direction of the castle before driving off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Folks keep telling me “SHes goNnA tUrN iNTo a MonStEr” as if that’s gonna stop me???? Anyways this was an experience, I tried to be as neutral with the reader description as possible because I saw (on tik tok) that that was a common complaint with these types of stories. Hope you enjoyed, drop a comment and let me know!


End file.
